When He Breaks
by zzzcrayonzzz
Summary: Ryou is being abused even more then usual by his Yami. And when he feels the walls come crashing down Ryou becomes more of a threat to his Yami then anyone would of expected. Tendershipping, hints of Bronzeshipping and Deathshipping
1. Chapter 1

A mass of white hair spiked over the pale completion of the boy. His doe brown eyes squinting at the cold breeze, gripping his thin sweater closer to his sweat drenched body. "Ryou!" The same boy calling his name shouted for the last three blocks. "Please, stop!" Yugi panted gripping the pale boys arms . Ryou bit his lip groaning mentally at the pain hiding its colours under his clothing.

"Go away..." he snapped, growing more irritable at boy.

Yugi appeared his star gravity defining hair blocking out the cold world before him. "Did Bakura do this?" he ordered pouting his lips.

Ryou rolled his eyes brushing past the boy disappearing into an alley escaping from the boy's questions. "yes..." he whispered to nothing finding no relief in the silent confession.

!

He felt woozy, his head unable to process anything. Stumbling like a drunk fool he was forced to be carried by his dark. "Maybe, we should head... back... Ba-Bakura..." he stuttered feeling more out of control. Without warning he was dropped onto the wet grass Bakura laying on top of him. His icy touch roaming his stomach, snaking down to his inner thighs. "Ba-Bak-kura... stop..." he growled trying to sit up.

His body pressed against the smaller version of the other guiding him back to the earth. "I've missed you Ryou why won't you let me have you?" Ryou swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. Bakura hovered over Ryou, crimson eyes flashing with lust, hunger for the boy. His lips crashed against his, pain forcing a groan from the petite white haired boy, his lip splitting from the force. His tongue trailed down the swan neck, then to his chest. His muscles clinched, useless, desperately trying to escape from the weight. Grasping Ryou's wrist they were pinned above his head. Bakura grinding roughly on the other in a act of lust and desire. One strong hand held the wrist pinned to the earth, the other removing the sweater throwing the pieces of the discarded material behind them, revealing his flawless pale flesh. The moon cast a dark shadow over his hungry grin.

...

The boy shivered rubbing his arm's in shame. Peeking from his hiding place he drifted into the night time crowd towards his so called home.

!

"Bakura stop!" he screamed fighting helplessly. His voice failed groggy the effects of the drug, his body going limp laying at his disposal. Tears stung his eyes wishing for freedom. Bakura grinned unbuttoning the boys pant, his canines sinking deep into the boy's neck. A scream erupted from the pale pink lips groaning into a lazily whimper. "S-stop..." he whispered as Bakura continued to rape him. He moaned at the force of his body against his own. Long thin fingers gripped his hair pulling their mouths together. No passion, no love and no remorse. Lust, anger and hatred filled his mouth.


	2. Reality

The pale hand flushed red in the cold, gripping his jacket in desperate attempt to keep the escaping warmth. His 'home' appearing in the distance.

!

"I love you Ryou." The man whispered running his fingers through the white hair of his smaller. "So just trust me. Relax and let me make everything better..." Ryou shivered as he purred the sentence, feeling the lustful lips on his skin once again.

He felt dirty, pathetic. His strength lacking, however his mind wasn't blaming the drugs. Bakura had done this before, using different ways of getting into his pants. Claiming how he loved him, and he was sorry. Every time he had caved. Until... Ryou turned him down. The ring of multiple colours around Ryou's neck was evidence of Bakura's reaction.

Ryou thought he had control. Even a small sliver compared to the reality. He was saying yes. He was the one deciding if Bakura got what he wanted. He knew it was a lie. This moment was only crushing him more, bringing him closer and closer to the truth he tried to deny.

A toy.

He was only a toy.

He was Bakura's toy.

Bakura...

Ryou groaned at the cold hand running along his member. Bakura smiling as his actions showed promise.

...

The brown eyes glared at the smooth wood of his apartment door, shaking with uncontrollable anger.

Ryou was not some play thing.

He had a beating heart.

Emotions.

Needs.

Needs that didn't involve lust, and sex.

Ryou sacrificed his life for Bakura.

Bakura did nothing in return.

Bakura...

Bakura...

Ryou hesitated for a moment as his trembling hand reached for the handle. His breath the only sound along with his racing heart, thundering against his ears. However is was only a moment that he hesitated before the hand gripped tightly around the handle, slamming the door hard against the poor helpless wall in its way. "Oh Ryou, there you are." Came the fake concerned voice.

**Author **

Obvious I have finally decided to make this an one-shot or not. Sorry that I got distracted for like... ever! However I am going to continue this story, just my updates are random. I will hope to soon have a set date to update. Thanks and sorry again


End file.
